Relación:Artie y Kitty
La relación entre Artie Abrams y Kitty Wilde es una relación de noviazgo que existe entre ellos. Se les conoce comúnmente como Kartie al juntar sus nombres (K'itty/'Artie), o Wildebrams al combinar sus apellidos (Wilde/A'brams'). Información General En el episodio Guilty Pleasures, se puede ver a Artie viendo de forma extraña a Kitty pensando que era sexy al cantar Wannabe. Kitty empezó a tener sentimientos hacia Artie a finales de la Cuarta Temporada, donde se veía que se preocupaba mucho por él y por su futuro. Artie también correspondía esos sentimientos, aunque no aceptaba muy bien la ayuda de Kitty. Al iniciar la Quinta Temporada, Kitty y Artie ya eran una pareja, aunque Kitty prefería dejar su relación en secreto, debido a que le importaba mucho su reputación, al no ser Artie alguien tan popular como ella, aunque, al Tina Cohen-Chang exponerla frente al club Glee, Kitty demostró que quiere demasiado a Artie, reconociendo su error y formalizando así su relación ante todos. Kitty revela que le asusta la idea de enamorarse de Artie debido a que él estaba a punto de graduarse y si él terminaba con ella le destrozaría el corazón. Aún así, Kitty y Artie terminaron su relación fuera de escena justo después de que Artie se graduara, como fue revelado en Testes, al Artie estar saliendo con 3 chicas a la vez en la escuela Brooklyn Film Academy. Al iniciar la Sexta Temporada, se ve que Kitty desarrolló un gran resentimiento por Artie y por los demás graduados, al este haber terminado con ella y haberse olvidado de los miembros de su generación; aunque, con el paso del tiempo, ese resentimiento hacia Artie disminuye y vuelven a ser amigos. Historia por episodios Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel En The New Rachel, . The Role You Were Born To Play En The Role You Were Born To Play, Artie mira a Jake y Kitty cantar Everybody Talks. Swan Song En Swan Song, . Naked En Naked, durante This Is The New Year, Artie y Kitty bailan juntos durante la parte lenta de la canción; Kitty también empuja la silla de Artie durante el performance. Diva En Diva, . Girls (and Boys) on Film En Girls (and Boys) on Film, . Feud En Feud, . Guilty Pleasures En Guilty Pleasures, Kitty canta Wannabe junto a Unique, Tina, Brittany y Marley donde se nota que Artie la observa mucho. Shooting Star En Shooting Star, . Wonder-ful En Wonder-ful, se puede ver a Kitty diciéndole a Artie que fue consciente de como la miraba y que estaba deprimido y que nunca saldría con ella. Luego Artie dice que no es por eso pero Gracias. Al cantar la canción final se les ve cariñosos. All or Nothing En All or Nothing, . Quinta Temporada Love, Love, Love En Love, Love, Love, . Tina in the Sky with Diamonds En Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, . The Quarterback En The Quarterback, . A Katy or A Gaga En A Katy or A Gaga, . The End of Twerk En The End of Twerk, . Movin' Out En Movin' Out, . Puppet Master En Puppet Master, . Previously Unaired Christmas En Previously Unaired Christmas, . Frenemies En Frenemies, . Trio En Trio, . City of Angels En City of Angels, . 100 En 1000, . New Directions En New Directions, . Tested En Tested, . Sexta Temporada Homecoming En Homecoming, . What the World Needs Now En What the World Needs Now, . Transitioning En Transitioning, . A Wedding En A Wedding, . Dreams Come True En Dreams Come True, Artie y Kitty vuelven, después de 5 años, junto con todos los demás antiguos miembros de New Directions de todas las generaciones y algunos adultos, para cantar juntos I Lived. Canciones Duetos Canciones Grupales Canciones Relacionadas Curiosidades *Son la única pareja entre un Newbie y un miembro antiguo de New Directions. *Cada vez que Kitty está con Artie, su actitud amarga se suaviza enormemente. Galería Drive My Car.jpg|Drive My Car. You've Got To Hide Your Love Away.jpg|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away. Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones de Artie Categoría:Relaciones de Kitty Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales